


Der richtige Partner

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: M/M, nach "Ein Fuß kommt selten allein"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel will eigentlich Boerne nur sagen, dass die Tangomusik viel zu laut ist, doch Boerne braucht unbedingt einen Tanzpartner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der richtige Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine allererste Tatort-Fanfiction und die erste Fanfiction überhaupt, die ich auf Deutsch geschrieben habe. Aber die letzte Folge hatte einfach so viele Thiel/Boerne Momente, dass ich nicht anders konnte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Thiel hatte es sich gerade mit einem Käsebrot und einem Bier vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht, als laute Musik die abendliche Stille störte. Zwar hatte Boerne ihn schon mehrfach als Kulturbanausen bezeichnet, aber selbst Thiel wusste, dass das heute nicht Wagner war, der da in übertriebener Lautstärke zu ihm herüber drang. Es war Tangomusik. Thiel hatte so etwas schon befürchtet. Denn trotz Boernes Abneigung gegenüber den Tanzstunden mit derStaatsanwältin schien ihm das Tanzen einfach im Blut zu liegen. Thiel grinste bei den Gedanken an Boerne im Glitzeranzug. Vielleicht würde er sich das Video nochmal vor dem Schlafengehen anschauen. 

Thiel schaltete den Fernseher an. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war klar, dass er bei diesem Lärm nichts verstehen konnte. Er hievte sich von der Couch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Boerne. 

Er klingelte einmal, er klingelte zweimal, dann schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Tür.   
„Boerne! Mach Sie auf! Verdammt nochmal! Boerne, die Musik…,“

Die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und Thiels Faust verharrte in der Luft. Verdutzt lies er sie sinken. Boerne trug ein schwarzes Hemd, allerdings ohne Pailletten. Die oberen Knöpfe waren geöffnet und Thiel konnte seine Brustbehaarung sehen.

„Ah, der werte Herr Thiel. Was ist der Grund für die späte Störung?“ 

Thiel öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Boernes Dreistigkeit war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Schließlich sagte er: „Späte Störung?! Ihre Musik ist hier die späte Störung. Ich kann nicht fernsehen. An schlafen will ich noch gar nicht denken.“

„Nanana, jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so, Sie Kulturbanause. Das ist Tango Argentino, für diesen Gratis- Genuss können Sie ruhig mal ein bisschen länger aufbleiben.“

„Und ich dachte, Sie wollten sich immer vor den Tanzstunden mit der Klemm drücken.“

„Tanzen kann durchaus...schön sein, wenn man den richtigen Partner dazu hat.“

„Den richtigen Partner…?“ Und da begriff Thiel endlich und seltsamer Weise war ihm gar nicht wohl bei diesem Gedanken. „Oh, Sie haben Besuch?“

„Ja...nein, ich meine nur Sie und Sie stehen ja immer noch im Flur heran. Kommen Sie doch bitte herein.“

Thiel war verdutzt genug, um dieser Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Boerne führt ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Soll das heißen, Sie tanzen Tango ganz alleine...hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ihre Selbstverliebtheit soweit geht, dass Sie nur sich selbst als richtigen Tanzpartner sehen.“ Thiel kicherte. 

Boerne sah ihn streng an.

„Natürlich nicht. Außerdem sind Sie ja jetzt da!“ 

„Sie meinen…? Nein,nein...ich werde nicht mit Ihnen tanzen. Auf gar keinen Fall!“

„Ach, kommen Sie, Thiel, jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so.“

Thiel wollte gerade demonstrativ einen Schritt zurück machen, als Boerne nach seiner Hand griff und sie auf seine Schulter legte und die andere fest in seine nahm. 

„Boerne!“ sagte Thiel warnend. 

„Hören Sie auf die Musik! Und eins, zwei, drei, Wiegeschritt.“

Thiel wusste nicht so richtig, wie ihm geschah. Es war als ob er die Kontrolle über seine Füße verloren hatte.

„Sieh an, Sie können es doch! Haben wohl mal einen Kurs zu Schulzeiten belegt?“

„Nur weil ich musste,“ grummelte Thiel, aber er tanzte weiter.

„Tanzen wird immer wieder unterbewertet. Seit Anbeginn der Geschichte benutzen Menschen den Tanz zum Ausdruck ihrer Gefühle. Die Geschichte des Tangos zum Beispiel..“

„Boerne, nun lassen Sie es aber mal mit der Besserwisserei sein, oder ich bleibe gleich wieder stehen!“

Boerne verstummte augenblicklich und führte Thiel in die Promenade.

„Wieso führen eigentlich Sie?“ fragte Thiel nach einer Weile. 

„Weil…, „ Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne rang nach Worten, „weil ich besser tanzen kann als Sie?“

Thiel lachte. „Was, von den zwei Stunden mit der Klemm? Außerdem kommt es doch nicht darauf an, sondern aufs Taktgefühl.“

„Sie sind ja auch viel kleiner!“ verteidigte sich Boerne.

„Was und deswegen bin ich die Frau in unserer Beziehung?“ Erst als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wurde Thiel sich bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Boerne schien es nicht zu stören. 

„Oh, ja klar. Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass ich bei uns die Hosen anhabe?“

„Ich glaube an Gleichberechtigung in jeder Beziehung. Auch zwischen Mann und Mann.“

Boerne blieb mitten im Takt stehen. „Gleichberechtigung? Das heißt dann also keiner führt? Dann können wir ja gleich in die Disco gehen,“ empörte sich Boerne.

„Nein, das geht auch wieder nicht,“ gab Thiel schließlich zu, „ich hätte nur manchmal gerne, dass Sie nicht immer alles über mich hinweg entscheiden würden.“

„Thiel...“ begann Boerne. Er räusperte sich und begann nochmal von vorne: „Thiel, es tut mir leid.“

„Das hat Ihnen aber ganz schön Mühe gekostet.“

Ein neues Tangostück setzt ein. Boerne streckte seine Hand aus.

„Darf ich bitten?“

Thiel nahm sie ohne zu zögern: „Sehr gerne.“

Boerne zog Thiel diesmal näher an sich, wie es sich bei einem richtigen Tango-Argentino gehörte. 

„Thiel, ich glaube, ich habe den richtigen Partner gefunden,“ sagte Boerne nach einer Weile.

„Ach, und wer soll das sein?“ fragte Thiel mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Das wissen Sie doch genau, Thiel. Sie,“ sagte Boerne.

„Wer?“

„Na, Sie natürlich,“ erwiderte Boerne. 

„Frau Haller?“ wollte Thiel wissen, immer noch grinsend.

Boerne seufzte leicht genervt. „Ich meine dich, Frank,“ flüsterte er schließlich.

„Karl-Friedrich, ich fühle mich geehrt.“

„Das solltest du auch. Ich bin nämlich sehr wählerisch.“

„Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben?“

Da lächelte Karl-Friedrich nur.


End file.
